


Be difficult, for me

by HarleyMischief



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Prideshipping, Soulmates, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, atem is a bit lost, kaiba finds him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMischief/pseuds/HarleyMischief
Summary: Atem is lost in his own body. He isn't sure who he is or whether he has a purpose anymore. He does think about Seto Kaiba a lot. But this isn't his country and he's no longer a king so why should Kaiba care?The funny thing is - he does.





	1. Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for later chapters. 
> 
> My first foray into Prideshipping fanfic. Comments and kudos appreciated.

Seto Kaiba was difficult in so many ways, from the very first moment they met to the very last look they had shared. He wasn’t adverse to a little – well – adversity. Atem’s lips tweaked upwards into a slight smile as he sat at the desk in Yugi’s bedroom – they’d managed to fit a small pull out bed against the far wall but the space was cramped enough as it was. He supposed he should start looking for somewhere else to live – for something else to do with his time. What did you do though – when one moment you were nothing and then all of a sudden you were something? Apparently being alive meant spending a painful amount of time contemplating tall, angry, difficult duellists who barely gave you a second glance. 

Atem huffed and placed down the cards he had been reading over – trying to add a new element to his deck although his brain had just – well it was stuck on Kaiba. More often than not. sharing thoughts with Yugi had been – different – confusing. Sometimes it was difficult to tell apart who was thinking or feeling what. Having his own body, his own mind – was an experience he had long forgotten – one he must have experienced three thousand years ago but even now his memories of that time were like small grains of sand being washed away into an ocean of forgetfulness. 

He had a lot to be thankful for of course. Kaiba had been surprisingly kind enough to provide him with paperwork – or at least convincing copies of everything he had needed to stay in Japan – to become a human. It had all just arrived by courier one day in a padded envelope. Atem had even borrowed Yugi’s phone to text him a thank you – he was disappointed but not surprised when he didn’t get a response. 

He stood up slowly and picked up his black jacket from the hook on the door, pulling it on and stepping quietly down the stairs. He’d been walking a lot – exploring places he’d never been to when he was one with Yugi. He had no interest in going to school although he was finding it increasingly more difficult to find a reason not to get a job. After all he needed to do something for the rest of his life and Pharaoh wasn’t exactly a working title any more. He said a few parting words to Yugi’s grandfather and stepped out into the light autumn breeze, heading around the corner and down the street towards the park. It was one of his favourite spots – quiet at this time of the day – when parents were picking up kids from school and high schools were hanging out at the school gates. 

He felt distanced from them now – of course they were his friends and he supposed they always would be but really – at the root of it all. They were Yugi’s friends. He’d just been – a tag along. They didn’t have much in common after all – being locked away in darkness for three thousand years tends to change a person. 

Atem sat down on one of the benches along the path and watched a few golden brown leaves flutter from their top branches down onto the ground. He missed the heat of home – although what he had experienced in his recent time their had been little more than a memory – he knew he missed the desert. The sun beating down on his sunkissed skin. The way the water of the Nile would lap at his toes as he approached the bank. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to take himself back there – 

“You realise you look like you belong in an asylum?”

Atem looked up suddenly at the familiar voice and his eyes must have turned comically iwde – he willed himself to speak. To say something contrary and argumentative.

“I would have thought walking in the park somewhat beneath you.” He finally bit out. 

Kaiba shrugged. 

“Mokuba wanted to get some air.”

Of course Kaiba wouldn’t walk along side the common people unless he was being forced. And the only person in the universe Atem knew who could force Kaiba to do anything was his little brother. He turned briefly and saw Mokuba and what must have been two of his friends climbing over one of the far statues. 

Kaiba didn’t look any different from the last time Atem had seen him, his hair was still chestnut brown, although perhaps a little wilder thanks to the wind. His body was still long, toned – slender but powerful – although that might be his imagination. He’d not had the pleasure of seeing quite so much of him.

“It’s been six months.” Atem began. “I assumed you would be kicking down the door at the game shop and demanding I duel you.”

Kaiba shrugged as if he didn’t care, Atem was almost certain he didn’t.

“I thought you might need some time to adjust.”

Atem blinked.

“You were being considerate?” He paused and then barked out a low laugh, his eyes flashing. “Did you bump your head?”

“Very funny.” Kaiba huffed and dropped down onto the bench beside him without saying another word.

Atem felt stupidly warm – as if all his prayers had been answered and the heat of the Egyptian sun was reigning down on his flesh. 

They sat silently for a little while – he could hear the sounds of Mokuba and his friends laughing. Atem wondered how often Mokuba got to act like a real kid and not the vice president of a company. He wondered when the last time Kaiba had laughed – really laughed, not something derisive and mocking. Bu something really joyful. 

“You know – I’m not fragile or – Whenever you’re ready to duel…I’ve been waiting all this time I thought you’d given up. Resigned yourself to the fact that it’s just your destiny –to be beaten by me.” Atem smirked dangerously.

Kaiba sniffed and raised an eyebrow, he knew when he was being baited.

“Why don’t you drop by my office tomorrow afternoon – if you’re not too busy feeling sorry for yourself or avoiding your friends – I can show you some new duelling software I’ve been developing. And then I’ll beat you.”

Atem laughed. 

“Despite everything Kaiba I have to admire your bloody mindedness.”

And everything else about you…although he kept that to himself.

“I’ll come by tomorrow – I might even give you a head start.”

“I’d be disappointed if you did.” Kaiba mused.

Atem stood up and nodded.

“I know – “ He paused – Kaiba was always ahead of him – even if he didn’t know it. 

“Tomorrow.” Kaiba said shortly and turned to look at Mokuba. 

The conversation was over – he nodded once and turned away – feeling strangely as if he had been dismissed from the situation.

Yes – Kaiba was difficult. 

And Atem didn’t like easy.


	2. Wanting and Wanted

The building which housed Kaiba Corp was intimidating - compared to the small game shop in the suburbs. He hadn’t ventured much further afield than the park, the riverside - definitely not into the business hub of the city. He’d taken the bus and made sure to check twice which stop he would need to use to get back. The building was tall - almost completely made of reflected glass - reaching up into a clear blue sky. Atem could almost imagine that the point of the scraper could rip the sky and take them to another dimension. He headed for the elevator at once - he didn’t need to stop and ask directions - of course Kaiba would be right at the very top - beneath nobody. There was a slight ‘ding’ and the metal doors slid open with a mechanical sigh. There was a reception desk in the bright hall way with a woman typing quickly on a keyboard. Atem stepped up to her cautiously.

“I’m here to see Seto Kaiba.”

She looked up at him and then down again, scanning the screen - obviously looking at a schedule before giving a short sharp nod and pointing towards the high wooden doors leading to what he now assumed was Kaiba’s office.

Atem let himself in - the first thing he saw was the large mahogany desk in the centre of the room - the majority of which was taken up by a large screen and desktop system. Sitting at said desk - a typically bored look tainting his features - was Seto Kaiba. The man spared him a glance before going back to what he was doing without a word. Atem was taken by the sudden urge to step across the room and slap him. He didn’t. Instead he edged towards the chair positioned opposite Kaiba and sat down - watching him curiously. 

It was another minute or so before Kaiba looked up from the screen - apparently finished with whatever he was working on. Silently he opened his left desk drawer and pulled out, what Atem assumed was the new duelling system he’d been talking about. It was substantially slimmer than his duel disk - which he carefully removed from his arm. The new equipment was lighter - less cumbersome. It fit him almost perfectly. 

“It works much the same as the old technology - except it’s better - obviously.”

Atem rolled his eyes and slipped his deck into the opening, standing up from his chair and walking slowly to the back on the room - looking over his shoulder rather than turning.

“Well - this is what you wanted. There’s no crowd - no one but us.” 

Atem’s voice was low - he wondered if Kaiba could hear the tension in it. Because he felt it so acutely his skin was prickling with heat

He heard Kaiba stand and move around the desk, stopping just in front of it. 

“Are you ready to lose?” 

Kaiba called across the room.

Atem snorted and turned fully - his eyes burning like fire. It was the first time he’d felt truly alive since taking over his own body. His heart racing - the excitement of the oncoming duel like a drug in his veins. The sight of Kaiba before him - ice blue eyes - cold on the surface but he knew better. He could feel the heat - the blood boiling just beneath the surface. Both craving the adrenaline. It didn't matter that it was only them - if anything, he felt it all more intensely. 

Atem didn’t know how long the duel lasted - it was a beautifully vicious game of back and forth, calling out until his voice was hoarse, until he watched Kaiba’s life points roll down to zero despite the other man having been ahead for almost the entire duel. He waited to see if the atmosphere would shift - if Kaiba was about to shout, to lose his temper at being faced with the reality of losing to Atem - again. 

He didn’t expect the small, easy smile that twitched at the corners of Kaiba’s lips, or the soft laugh that fell past them. Something had replaced the heavy tension - something more similar to relief. Relief that nothing had changed. Relief that he was here and Kaiba was there. Relief that they both knew what was happening - except Atem didn’t really. He didn’t know why he wanted to kiss Kaiba - he couldn’t remember if kissing was ever something he’d done before. For a moment he felt a wave of sadness - for the person he’d lost, the memories that had fluttered away into the darkness - left in another world. One he no longer had a chance of reaching. 

It made him jump - the sudden presence of a hand on his shoulder - it forced his eyes upwards and there he was. Kaiba’s eyes staring down at his own. It had never bothered him - being shorter. It didn’t bother him then either. 

“I’ve never seen anyone look so put out by winning before.”

Except that was a lie - because he’d seen the brief look of devastation which crossed Atem’s face the moment he defeated Yugi in the ceremonial duel. 

“I’ve never seen anyone look so put out by winning against me before.”

Kaiba corrected, letting his hand drop from Atem’s shoulder - the contact had almost burned him. 

“I suppose i’m just used to it.”

Atem smirked, trying to make light of his strange behaviour.

Kaiba laughed and shook his head - though he didn’t move away. Something kept him there - close. Closer than he probably should have been. 

Kaiba was no stranger to want - it had been a consuming emotion all of his life. Wanting power, wanting money, wanting to save his brother, wanting to win. To prove he was the best. Wanting another person however - was something he wasn’t quite used to. He’d never been shy about going after something - and he wouldn't let this be any different. he just need to work out the best way to get what he wanted and Atem had never been easy to read. 

At least he lived for the challenge.


End file.
